Insomnio
by Fridda
Summary: Tali no consigue dormir. Mientras juega con su omniherramienta en el comedor, Kaidan y Shepard le harán compañía inesperadamente.


_**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo Mass Effect.**_

* * *

 _ **Insomnio**_

No había pasado más que una semana y un día desde el ataque a la Ciudadela, lugar donde la Normandía seguía atracada participando en el rescate de supervivientes y proporcionando apoyo médico. Por no hablar de la cantidad de informes que el Consejo había pedido a Shepard sobre los Segadores, Ilos, el conducto, el robo de la nave...

Era de noche y Tali no podía dormir con el silencio que reinaba. Se había levantado y decidió sentarse en la mesa del comedor a jugar con su omniherramienta, contando tan sólo con la claridad que le ofrecían las luces de emergencia. Llevaba allí ya un buen rato, no sabía precisar cuánto, pero su personaje tenía dos niveles más que cuando había comenzado, entonces escuchó un ruido. Levantó la cabeza y vio al teniente Alenko avanzar a oscuras por el pasillo hacia el comedor muy silenciosamente.

—Hey Kaidan, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? —él se sobresaltó cuando le interpeló y la vio.

—No, yo no —contestó nerviosamente, mientras, de forma inconsciente, se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

—¿Estás teniendo una jaqueca?

—No, yo sólo, ya sabes, no podía dormir. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy pasando el tiempo a ver si me entra el sueño, pero con este silencio es casi imposible.

Él se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Observó su omniherramienta y echó un vistazo a lo que hacía. Levantó la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Yo también tengo ese juego, pero mi personaje está más avanzado que el tuyo.

Y así, a lo tonto, comenzaron una conversación sobre el juego, que luego derivó en omniherramientas y ahora se encontraban hablando de las mejoras informáticas y tecnológicas que se podrían hacer en la Ciudadela aprovechando que se debía remodelar. Existían muchos fallos antes del ataque de Soberano en la informatización que ahora podrían ser subsanados desde cero. Se hallaban ensimismados en esta conversación cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse. Se giraron y vieron a Shepard.

Ésta, al principio, se paró en seco, les sonrió y luego siguió avanzando.

—Buenas noches. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan tarde?

—Buenas noches, comandante —saludó Kaidan pasándose nerviosamente la mano por la cabeza.

—Yo sólo venía a por agua —se justificó Shepard sin que nadie le preguntase.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro club? —preguntó la quariana.

—¿Qué club?

—El de los insomnes —sonrió Tali.

La comandante se sentó frente a Kaidan.

— No. Acércate a mí —le rogó Tali —. Ponte a mi izquierda, así quedaré en medio y podré explicaros de modo que los dos podáis ver mi omniherramienta. Le explicaba a Kaidan una idea de índole informático que siempre creí que debería ser implantada en la Ciudadela. Como verás aquí —dijo señalando su omniherramienta —, este es un plano en el que se muestra con mucho detalle una Avina. Si os fijáis en este punto, ¿lo veis? …

Tali estaba completamente emocionada, no tenía una charla tan apasionante desde que había dejado la Flotilla, Kaidan era muy bueno con la informática, bueno, no tanto como ella o un quariano, pero bastante para ser humano. No sólo eso, sino que la escuchaba y era rápido absorbiendo conocimientos, en cambio, de Shepard no podía decir lo mismo, aunque la pobre lo intentó al principio, atendiendo a sus explicaciones y preguntando. Preguntas que por otra parte harían reír a cualquier niño quariano. Sin duda alguna la tecnología no era lo suyo, sería más fácil enseñarla a bailar.

Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de la silla, " _en posición de meditación_ ", le había dicho bromeando Shepard. Intentaba buscar los planos del microprocesador de un panel de rapidtrans y, sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron un sólo momento al suelo.

—¡Keelah!

—¿Qué ocurre? —se sobresaltó Kaidan

—¡Oh nada! Es que no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevamos aquí hablando y mañana es otro día. ¿Qué os parece si continuamos mañana? —y sin esperar respuesta se incorporó y comenzó a andar en dirección a las cápsulas de descanso.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Kaidan

—Creo que más de tres horas y media de explicaciones tecnológicas es suficiente por una noche.

Oh Keelah, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Por suerte llevaba casco y no podían ver su cara. Estaba completamente avergonzada. Ella buscando planos y mientras Shepard y Kaidan juntando sus pies por debajo de la mesa de forma aparentemente casual, entonces todo cobró sentido: el sigiloso comportamiento de Kaidan al llegar al comedor (bueno, aunque en teoría no era ese precisamente su punto de destino), la llegada de Shepard a por un agua que ni se había molestado en coger en esas más de tres horas y media, ni siquiera para disimular. ¡Oh Keelah! Esos detalles eran importantes si pretendían que sus mentiras se sustentasen. De repente la vergüenza dio paso a la sonrisa y de no ser porque se sentía mal por no ver lo evidente antes, se hubiese reído por saberse culpable de retenerlos con una charla sobre tecnología quariana avanzada.

Eran tan monos creyéndose de lo más discretos y que los tenían a todos engañados.


End file.
